


That’s it?

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Mirajane confronts Erza and it takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ~Requests~ [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	That’s it?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “That’s it? Aren’t you going to say something?”
> 
> Erza completed the S-Class trial in X780 at 15 (for context).

Mirajane had Fairy Tail’s resident requip mage pinned against the wall, cornered, so how come she felt exposed?

 _Titania_ , the _great_ fairy queen, was laid before her bare of all of the usual accouterments. Plainclothes soft and pliable in stark contrast to her armor. Nevertheless, her eyes remained as guarded as ever — Sharp, piercing, discerning. 

Mirajane may as well be a pane of glass, how else could Erza act like she was transparent? Unless she was…which was impossible…Erza was half-blind; if it seemed like she knew more than she did, it could only be arrogance and sheer luck that let her keep up.

“How did you manage it?” 

Erza’s nose scrunched up. “What?”

“The S-class trial,” –Erza couldn’t hope to beat her– even if she left her weak in the knees– so how did she succeed where Mirajane couldn’t? “I know that I’m stronger than you. What trick did you pull?”

Erza’s eyes caught the light in a flash. Unflinching, she stared at Mirajane with unnerving intensity. 

“That’s it? Aren’t you going to say something?” –Erza, so prettily smug in her silence.– “So you admit–”

It was over in a second, light; her lips captured in a chaste kiss. Delirious, whatever Mirajane meant to say next was lost.

“I have no doubt you’ll win it next time.” 

Then Erza pushed past her, leaving her speechless and as red as the requip mage’s scarlet locks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
